narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyoshi Shang
Kiyoshi Shang (商'''きよし, Shang Kiyoshi) is a Jonin-Level Shinobi from Konohagakure Background Born in one of the shinobi world's most ancient clan, he lost his parents when he was little in age. Being tecnically the son of the former Clan Head's son and bashed uchiha, he was deemed a failure by his clan. When his uncle took position as clan head, the boy was condemned with the ''Zhu Fuin ''and condemned to an eternity of servitue. Forced to train since he was four in the techniques of the Shang clan. At the age of Six, he for the first time got a friend that turned into best friend, Tonbo Tobitake and has a close friendship with Iwashi Tatami (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tonbo_Tobitake) (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Iwashi_Tatami) Personality Kiyoshi is a rather patient and nervous at the same time, making him hard to adapt to anything socially new. His patience tends to take more in a way of '''I like to do thinks one time only'. ''And due to his ANBU status and rather unknown presence, he is usocial Appearance Kiyoshi is tanned-skinned, with light-brown eyes. His signature trait is his medium lenght curvy black hair. In Part I, he's not that seen since he's a Head ANBU and it's the Second-in-command after the Commander, so he was seen usually in a crane mask with his standard ANBU attire and his ANBU coat. Abilities Taijutsu Due to the Shang clan's traditions, the Clan Head's servant must serve the family in any way, including protection of the Heiress or Heir. So he was trained in special clan Taijutsus the Crane Style and the Zhen style, both styles are a lot faster, agile and precise than the Jyuken and their strenght is legendary...yet the seal created a weakness for him, a weakness he has to exploit and prevent for his own good. Ninjutsu He was clever enough to learn beyond the academy basics (Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi and Shunshin; on his generation) and got curious about chakra control and what effect it could cause. Thanks to it, he controlled each of the justu he learned and mastering them to the point of knowing each of their mechanisms and make them more efficient and fast. Genjutsu He has average knowledge about genjutsu, enough to use his sharingan and dispel illusions. Since he hasn't achieved Mangekyo Sharingan his genjutsu is only above average. Bukijutsu The Shang clan teaches three disciplines to each one of the clan's societies. The Taijutsu is for all the clan members and all must learn at least one style, but this three arts are learned by different members. Archery for Clan Heirs and Kunoichi, Alchemy for Elders, Clan Heads and Archery One of his clan's traditions aside from taijutsu is the Archery, that is only an art that is taught to Kunoichi or Clan Heirs of the clan, he gained access to '''The library of the '''Me' secretly and learned the arts of archery. Alchemy For the Shang clan those who learn the art of alchemy are only the elders, the clan heads or talented prodigies that face the judgement of ''Xiezhi and if the creature deems them worthy, they are to be left in meditation for Six hundred seventy two days and Six hundred seventy two nights in a room with no light and with little space that someone can only sit there and their heads will be in touch with the ceiling. Alchemy is the art of Elixir and Poison creation. Buddhism The philosophal path is only taken if the Xiezhi orders so, most of the time is taken by the Eldest of the clan to guide the clan. For Three years the Shang Clan didn't had'' "An Enlighted One"'' but after his meeting with the Xiezhi, this one ordered the boy to take a triple pilgrimage, one to cleanse the clan, one to cleanse himself and the last one for the Xiezhi to return to the Clan compound and bless the clan again. Dojutsu Kiyoshi considers his dojutsu an honor yet, something that must be used as a tool...like a sword or a shield, not lime my fingers or hands...in his first years he insisted on the sharingan that he achieved the third pinwheel at the age of ten, yet after that...he reserved himself to use it only in situations that deemed it necessary. (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sharingan) Intelligence Unlike some others, Kiyoshi has a deep analytical and strategycal mind, he has taught himself to portray all his life as a chess board with him on one edge and the other was enemy or enemies and their strategies. Using his analytical mind to analyse how his oponents talk, act and even try to think by reading body lenguage, he is able to create the perfect strategies and create his ultimate goal Be one step ahead from everyone. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Chunin Exam Arc When the wrote exams ended and most of the chunins followed Ibiki, Tonbo Tobitake and Iwashi Tatami staid, saying that they had to meet someone. When everyone was gone from the academy room, Shang Kiyoshi made his first appearance as a Head ANBU. And invited them both to the Akimichi's Restaurant, to catch up. Invasion of Konoha Arc Being interrupted from his daily meditation and offering to Xiezhi from two ANBU, he got up and rushed to Konoha's aid. He's later seen praying for the Hokage's entity on the Shrine. Sasuke Retrieval Arc In a Council Meeting, Kiyoshi appears in the middle of nowhere, and places on the Hokage's desk a personal permission and before the Hokage could accept, he was already gone. Kiyoshi left the leaf village to do a quadruple Pilgrimage, as the Xiezhan ordered. Dressed in civilian clothes, with nothing more than himself and all his knowledge. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Kiyoshi's favorite foods are Sushi and oysters, while his last favorite food is beef soup. * Kiyoshi's favorite phrase is "The universe is ours, '''believe' it..." (宇宙は我々のものだ、それを信じる, Uchū wa wareware no monoda, sore o shinjiru..)'' * Kiyoshi's hobby's are to pray at the shrine and train or meditate '' * His only known bestfriend that acepted said title is Tonbo Tobitake. Quotes (To his Uncle) "-frown-''I'm the most sublime and beautiful crane of zhen in Konoha." (To Tonbo) " -with a smile-You look funny." Reference Category:DRAFT